The overarching aim of this proposal is to provide high quality training in cancer control and generate a group of young scientists with unique research skills. We will provide pre-doctoral training in the areas of human genetics, biostatistics and psychology and pre- and post-doctoral training in a multidisciplinary environment. We will train according to our strengths at Massey Cancer Center and Virginia Commonwealth University including research in quality care/health services, cancer prevention interventions and disparity issues, genetic influences using large twin and family databases, and cancer-related pain and quality of life. Our cancer training will provide a specialized curriculum that unites cancer control strengths at our institution. The involvement of these trainees within the cancer control training grant will foster productive collaborations leading to new research initiatives, and provide a fertile environment for training of young investigators.